


Life As We Know It

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Pet Death Mentioned, Best Friends, Fashion AU, Heartbreak, M/M, Magazines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Tyler Breeze, fashion designer and group publisher ofLuxury TodayMagazine has been in a perpetually bad mood for seven months following a bad breakup.After firing a cover model for something behind his control, he instructs his assistant, Xavier, to get the country's hottest model,The Velveteen Dream.He can't chase this model off or it will spell disaster forLuxury Today.How bad could it possibly be?





	1. NYC lox seemed to fix everything.  (Xavier)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this as much as I do! I think this will definitely be a fun ship to write- and we'll see what happens!

"Xavier!" Tyler's aggravated voice echoed through the reception area to his office, as he shouted for his assistant. "Woods, I need you now!" 

Xavier Woods, running on coffee and two hours of sleep, reluctantly set the warm butter croissant aside. It was the first solid thing he'd eaten since last night, and now, he needed to stop in order to appease Tyler's latest crazy whim. This job was going to be the death of him...

Resisting the urge to shout back, he rose. A quick glance to the black and white clock told him it was 9:17 in the morning. He'd been to Starbucks three times, the deli twice and was under strict instructions to 'harass the dry cleaner every 4 minutes until they give a time to pick up the Canali Jacket.' 

It was going to be a very long day. 

"Yes?" Xavier hovered in the doorway, reluctant to step too far in. He watched Tyler pace, going from one end of the spacious office to the other. That _couldn't_ be good. 

"I need a model." Tyler stopped pacing, pivoting to face Xavier. He crossed his arms over his chest, as he tilted his head back and stared up towards the ceiling. "One who's _cover ready_." 

"Cover ready?" Xavier knew next to nothing about fashion, and Tyler knew that. He'd never been expected to pick a model before- usually, Tyler just told him who he wanted and Xavier made it happen. 

_Xavier Woods did not pick the cover model of Luxury Today._

"What happened to Edward?" Xavier vaguely remembered Tyler rambling about some rock star he just had to get for the cover of the summer issue. It had taken several weeks of negotiating and ultimately, promising the man no less than 50 people would attend his show for Xavier to reach the deal. 

Had Tyler forgotten? 

"Elias." Tyler wrinkled his nose, as if the name alone tasted bitter. "I decided to go in a _different_ direction." 

"What did he do?" Xavier instinctively knew Tyler would only let someone this 'in' go if something had pissed him off. 

Then again, almost _everything_ pissed Tyler off these days. 

Once upon a time, Tyler Breeze had been a very pleasant, albeit _eccentric_ individual to be around. Then, the so-called love of his life broke his heart when he decided he needed 'less of a Marilyn, more of a Jackie'. For the past seven months, Tyler had been the most miserable person in the world to be around with his perpetual bad mood. 

If Xavier Woods ever got his hands on Fandango, the revenge would be _sweet_.

"Needed to move the Planetarium shoot at the last minute." Tyler huffed. "We've had that booked for _months_." 

"Why?" Xavier decided to push the issue. If he were about to go crazy trying to find a model, he needed to understand what had happened to the last cover model. 

"His husband's cat died." Tyler rolled his eyes as if to say _what a dreadful inconvenience._ "He said he could it later this week but really? _Not possible_." 

Xavier blanched, vaguely remembering Elias was married to someone quite important. Another situation to smooth over with a fruit basket...

It was only the third one this week. 

It was Tuesday. 

Xavier glanced down, examining a square of the mint linoleum. Considering Tyler's mood, this might call for a bagel basket and a bottle of _very_ expensive wine. 

"Here." Tyler walked over to the heavy oak desk and slid a copy of _Vogue_ across the top. "I want him." 

Xavier wandered over, picking up the magazine. He could work with this. This was much better than him trying to navigate the modeling agencies. 

Then, he noticed the headline beneath the model's picture. 

_The One Everyone Wants to Know: The Velveteen Dream_

"Charles." Xavier stopped, using Tyler's college nickname. "He's going to be pricey. Maybe I could just get in touch with the planetarium and call in a favor?" 

"Money doesn't matter." Tyler flopped into the dark leather chair. " _I want him_." 

Xavier nodded, backing away slowly. He had never been able to say no to Tyler.

If he wanted something, Xavier made it happen. 

Xavier Woods met Mike Dalton on their first day at Drexel. Student Housing randomly matched them to share a room roughly the size of a large walk-in closet. 

It was not love at first sight. Xavier couldn't stand how snobby Mike was. Mike, coming from 'old money', feared Xavier's South Park t-shirts would somehow damage his Versace t-shirts. 

It had been a rough start. 

Finally tired of tense living, Xavier offered to help Mike pass _Physical Science for Design_. It didn't matter that Mike Dalton drove him crazy. Xavier wanted to bury the hatchet, and live in peace. 

With a well-deserved B+, Mike apologized and they became best friends. 

Xavier made it a point to always support his best friend, no matter what the situation might be. 

When Mike decided he needed a more 'unique' name, Xavier suggested _Tyler Breeze_ and helped his friend file the paperwork. 

When Tyler's design was picked to open the fashion show and nerves almost bested him, Xavier was the one who provided hand squeezes, seltzer water to counteract the anxiety-induced nausea and applauded the loudest when Tyler walked the runway. 

When Tyler decided to take a job as group publisher of _Luxury Today_ , Xavier willingly left IT to take a job as his best friend's assistant. This allowed Tyler a chance to keep designing fashion. 

They'd been like this for nearly 14 years, and somehow, still remained best friends. 

"Alright." Xavier settled back in front of his silver Macbook. Dragging up Google, he decided it was a good idea to start with Elias and his probably famous-slash-influential husband. "Let's see what kind of damage you did." 

Nibbling a piece of the now cold croissant, Xavier lost himself in article after article, detailing Elias's marriage to Finn Balor, head of _The Balor Agency_. 

_Mr. Balor is the head of The Balor Agency who just recently signed top model, Patrick Clark aka The Velveteen Dream._

"Oh, Charles." Xavier slid his headset on, as he punched the now-familiar number on the keypad. 

This called for more than fruit, bagels or wine. 

This called for the best Zabar's had to offer, even at $400. 

NYC lox seemed to fix everything. 

Xavier just hoped it would ring true, when your heartbroken employer-slash-best friend was horribly cruel after your old cat's surprising death. 

They _needed_ The Velveteen Dream or it would be off with their heads.


	2. "Desserts made from vegetables do not count as calories."  (The Velveteen Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Velveteen Dream visits his manager and decides whether or not to take the cover shoot for Luxury Today.

"Hello, Patrick!" Dana, Finn's overly perky receptionist-slash-assistant chirped, rising to greet him. She stepped from behind her desk, pulling him into a quick hug. 

"Dana- call me Dream _please_." Dream returned the hug, giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder. He pulled away, stepping back to appraise her outfit. 

Dark wash Alice+Olivia boot cut jeans, blush colored Parlow tank, silver Manolo Blahnik sandals.

This was one of Dana's better fashion days.

"Love the outfit." Dream hugged her again. "Especially the nail polish." He leaned in, examining her shiny black nails.

"Chanel Black Satin." She laughed, stepping back. Glancing over her shoulder, she gazed up towards the wall clock. "Finn expecting you?" 

"Should be." Dream reached up, adjusting his vintage fedora. "We needed to discuss a shoot for _Luxury Today_." 

Dana recoiled at the magazine's name. Her visceral reaction was not lost on Dream. "Between you and me- Finn will _probably_ advise you against working with them." 

"Why?" Dream planted his hand on his hip. "Thought we liked them." 

Dream had picked Finn to represent him because he was the most rational one in the business. It seemed like all the big names were eccentri to a fault. Finn wasn't like that. 

"Their group publisher is _insane_." Dana leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper. "When the cat died, he _fired_ Elias." 

"What?" Dream stifled a gasp, trying not to look too horrified. Firing someone like Elias would be a fatal mistake anywhere, but _especially_ at a place like _Luxury Today_. 

Finn Balor had the clout to make someone as powerful as Anna Wintour, should he choose. He could also destroy someone's career to the point where they'd be _lucky_ to design ready to wear at Walmart. 

"Finn was understandably distraught when Cardamom died. He had that cat for longer than he's had his husband- she was 16!" Dana shook her head. Glancing over her shoulder, she checked to make sure Finn's office door was still closed. "Elias needed to postpone the shoot. Tyler flipped his shit." 

Dream stepped back, his lips set in a grim line. He'd always heard Tyler was eccentric, but no one ever said the man was cruel. Maybe he shouldn't take this job. 

"Dana, I know you're gossiping." Finn appeared out of nowhere. He raked his fingers through his hair. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he narrowed his gaze. "If you _insist_ on it, lower your voice." 

Dream held back a laugh. He could tell Finn wasn't actually mad. He just had to get his point across. This personality was one of the many things that led him to _The Balor Agency_. 

Finn's poker face was a valuable asset. 

"Of course, Finn!" Dana choked, facing Dream and Finn at the same time. "Patrick- can I get you a bagel- maybe some coffee?" 

"Black coffee, 3 sugars, and a toasted bagel, cream cheese on the side." Dream glanced at his phone. It was almost 1 PM and he hadn't eaten yet. A bagel sounded _amazing_. 

Finn led Dream to his office, nodding at a fancy-looking suede chair at the front of his glass-topped desk. "Let's chat, Love." 

"Xavier emailed me when he didn't hear from you." Dream crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. "You might have been cc'ed on those emails." 

Finn exhaled, adjusting a glass framed photo of his husband with their cats. "Had Dana hold those emails for me." 

"Don't blame you." Dream shook his head. "They actually _fired_ him?" 

"Yes! Of course I told him he had to go- they needed him more than I did." Finn fussed with the picture again. "Cardi lived to be 16- an _amazing_ age for a cat I found on the street. I was (rightfully) distraught. He knew I needed to get away- so he insisted we take Parsley to the Greenwich house." Finn twisted the top off of a bottle of Pellegrino and took a sip. "He needed an extra day- _two_ at the most."

Dream nodded, doing his best to appear sympathetic. Making a mental note, he decided it best to send a bouquet of flowers. He wasn't a cat person but clearly, his manager was. 

"Tyler told him his presence would no longer be required." Finn shook his head. "Then, he has the nerve to ask you to take his place." 

"Thank you, Dana." Dream accepted the white ceramic mug and matching plate, as she backed out of the office. He took a long sip, savoring the smooth coffee. No one made coffee like Dana did. "Did he know who Elias was married to?" 

"Not sure." Finn took another sip of Pellegrino. "Doesn't matter- he hasn't been right since that unfortunate incident with the dance instructor." 

Dream nodded. Things like that were unfortunate but he wasn't one to comment. He'd had his share of bad relationships...

"So, do I take the job?" Dream broke off a piece of the bagel, and spread cream cheese on it, using the back of a spoon. 

"If you're asking me to decide for you- I won't." Finn leaned back, shaking his head. "Would _I_ do it? Probably not, but you have a good head on your shoulders." 

"I appreciate that." Dream wasn't one who allowed himself to be taken advantage of. The fashion industry was cut throat enough on its own. He just loved fashion and the attention it brought. He didn't have the patience to deal with the unscrupulous people too. "And your thoughts on their offer?" 

"Told you- Dana's been holding those messages." Finn exhaled. "Generous?" 

Dream, now finished with his bagel, set the dish aside. Picking up a pen and post-it note, he scribbled a number and slid it across the table. 

Finn picked it up, consulting the number. He nodded, glancing up to meet Dream's eye. 

"Tell him to add a zero. Even if it only draws it up a little bit, make him pay."  
\---  
"Mr. Clarke-" Xavier extended his hand, as Dream strode up to the table. "Thank you for meeting me." 

Dream exhaled, lightly shaking the offered hand. He nodded, taking stock of the man's outfit. 

Xavier was dressed in head to toe Tom Ford, right down to his black color block sneakers. While designer, the clothing fit in a way that suggested it was meant for someone several inches taller. Regardless, Dream appreciated the effort. 

" _Dream_ , please." He pulled the chair back, and settled in. "Hope you don't mind me being early. I am a firm believer that _on time is late_." 

Xavier nodded, blinking in surprise. "Well-" 

Dream held a hand up, signaling Xavier to hush. People always assumed Dream was just another vapid model. That was far from the truth. 

"So, we just need to get you to sign the contract." Xavier reached into a Tom Ford briefcase, and pulled out a document folder. "This shows the modified payment as we agreed. I'll also give you the shoot info." 

Dream nodded, raising a hand to grab a passing waitress's attention. He could make this an in and out meeting, but where was the fun of that? It made sense to take advantage of coffee at the expense of the magazine. 

"Espresso black with 3 sugars, and carrot gateau." Dream set the menu aside, feeling Xavier's gaze burn into him. "Desserts made from vegetables do _not_ count as calories." 

"Right." Xavier took a sip of coffee. Then, he pushed the folder forward. "Sign where the post it tabs are." 

Dream knew it was a standard contract, but he still took his time to read everything. _Always_ best to know exactly what you were signing. 

"All good." Dream pulled a pen out of his pocket, uncapped it and began to sign. 

He just hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of Sethsevolution on Tumblr: 
> 
> Fashion Industry AU
> 
> Tyler is the eccentric fashion designer and owner of an up and coming brand
> 
> Velveteen is the new snobby model who works for Tyler’s brand
> 
> Boss/employee to enemies to lovers to Hollywood’s fave fashion couple


End file.
